Seventh Heaven
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: This will be a series of one shots to celebrate limoversary. All of them are Chuck and Blair centered.
1. Seven Hours

This is my contribution to Limoversary. I chose to use the "seven" part of the prompt. I will be posting a total of seven one shots this week; one a day. Follow this fic for updates. These one shots are set in my "White Lies and Dark Secrets" universe. Even though the show has been done nearly two years now I'm still in love with this perfect couple and find myself still inspired to write about them. I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to share your thoughts via reviews, PMs, Twitter or Tumblr. Thanks for reading! xoxo

* * *

><p><em>Seven Hours<em>

It had been seven hours ago that his beautiful wife had pushed his son into the world. Seven hours ago that his life had turned completely upside down. Seven short hours ago that he had kissed her gently on the forehead thanking her for giving him the greatest gift he would ever receive; a son of his own. They were a family now, just the three of them. It was seven hours ago that he had stumbled, bleary eyed and dazed into the waiting room where Lily, Eleanor, Dorota and Serena were all waiting for the news. He had accepted their congratulations and hugs relaying weight, length, hair color and all the other little details they wanted to know.

It was six hours ago that they had finally gotten Blair settled and freshened up in her private suite. Surrounded by their family they had toasted the newest Bass arrival and gushed over his chubby cheeks and dark blue eyes that he had only opened briefly.

It was four and half hours ago that he had insisted everyone go so Blair could rest. She was exhausted even if she wouldn't admit. He could see her fighting to stay awake and if he were being honest he was being selfish. He wanted his family all to himself.

Four hours ago he lay down next to his deliriously happy but tired wife wrapping his arms around her as she cradled their son. They had talked softly about how perfect he was and how smart. Blair could tell already that he was a Yale man through and through. She had reached up to touch Chuck's cheek her eyes glistening with tears as she whispered an "I love you" against his lips.

The nurse had come in to check on her and move Henry to the bassinet which she placed right next to the side of the bed within Blair's reach. She then made sure Blair was comfortable before leaving them alone.

Chuck had held Blair while she fell asleep which didn't take more than three minutes. She was midsentence talking about a list of things she wanted Dorota to bring up to her when she drifted off. He laid there for a half hour keeping watch over his sleeping family.

He had spent the past hour going through work emails and responding to text messages from Jack, Nate, Eric, Harold, and other acquaintances offering congratulations. News had traveled fast that the Bass heir had arrived.

He was sitting in the large overstuffed chair thinking about his own childhood and father, swearing to himself that he would be different. He would love his son unconditionally. He would praise him and hug him daily. He would be the kind of father that took his son to the zoo and lunch with a stop at a toy store afterwards. He'd be a loving and kind father. He vowed, while sitting there, that he would protect and treasure his child always.

Henry at the moment started to stir. Chuck glanced at Blair. She was in a deep sleep. He doubted she'd hear anything at the moment. Chuck got up slowly and approached the bassinet where his swaddled seven hour old son was beginning to fuss.

Staring down at the baby it really hit him that he belonged to him and Blair. They were solely responsible for his well-being. He felt his heartbeat begin to speed up. He was someone's father.

Henry at this point was beginning to let his father know that he didn't like being ignored. Chuck, with shaking hands, reached down and gently picked up the crying baby. He held him close kissing his forehead.

"It's okay, Daddy's got you." He patted his bottom gently. He knew he was going to have to call for the nurse. He had absolutely no idea how to change a diaper plus Henry was probably going to need to be fed.

For the moment though ththe baby had settled back down pursing his full lips. Chuck touched his mouth gently. It was Blair's lips. He was amazed at seeing little pieces of each of them in their child.

He sat back down in the chair holding his beautiful son. It had only been seven hours but he was already hopelessly in love.


	2. Seven Stitches

Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows you have given me in the last twenty-four hours. I so appreciate the support. Here is part two. Nothing belongs to me except original characters. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

><p><em>Seven Stitches<em>

"I demand to see my son, Henry Bass, immediately."

Chuck, who was in a private room with his son, heard his wife shout from down the hallway of Lenox Hill Hospital.

Four year old Henry who was sucking on a lollipop beamed, "Mommy!" He was about ready to jump off the exam table when Chuck stopped him.

"Hen, you have to stay here. I'll go out and get Mommy. We'll be right back. Stay with Helen." Chuck glanced at his son's still distraught nanny. "Try to keep him still." She nodded as Chuck leaned in kissing the top of his son's head before turning and leaving the room.

He immediately saw his wife at the check in desk. She looked pale, frightened and more than a little angry. He pitied the admitting nurse.

"Blair," he called her name as he approached the door to exit into the waiting room.

The relieved nurse sighed, "Mr. Bass, I was just going to escort your wife down."

Chuck smiled at her. "Thank you." He pushed the door open and was immediately approached by his wife.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Did you call Dr. Pressman? I texted you his number. He needs to do the stitches. It's his face, Chuck."

Chuck placed a hand on her upper arm and squeezed. "Blair, you need to calm down."

"I can't calm down. My four year old son has a gash in his face. He was hurt and I was downtown at some stupid meeting." She started to cry.

Chuck wrapped his arms around his wife. She buried her face against the front of his dress shirt. He had to get her to relax before they went back to Henry.

He had gotten a call thirty minutes ago from a frantic Dorota. Henry had been at the park when he had slipped and fallen from one of the climbing apparatuses. He had cut open his chin. Helen had brought him and his five month old sister straight home. After cleaning it up they had decided that he needed stitches. Dorota had put the two of them in a cab and called Blair immediately. When she didn't answer she called Chuck. He had met Henry at the hospital as he continued to call Blair until she answered.

He led Blair to the chairs and they both sat down. "Blair, he's going to be fine but you have to calm down. If you go in there like this it's going to upset him and it took me a good ten minutes to get him to stop crying."

She nodded as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. "What did the doctor say?"

"Dr. Shaw was here within minutes of us and agreed that he needs stitches." He cut her off knowing what her next question would be, "We've called Dr. Pressman and he is en route. As soon as he gets here he'll take care of it." He put his arm around his wife and hugged her kissing the top of her head. "He's going to be fine, I promise. It's just a cut; nothing life threatening."

She took a deep breath and stood up. She reached out taking his hand and he led her back through the doors and down the hall to their son.

When they entered Henry was sitting on Helen's lap reading a book. When he saw his mother his whole face lit up.

"Mommy!" He immediately became weepy at seeing his mother.

Blair tossed her Birken bag onto the floor and rushed over lifting her son up and into her arms. Henry laid his head on her shoulder. Chuck reached out taking the sticky lollipop before it ended up in Blair's hair or stuck to her Dior dress. Blair placed a kiss to the back of his head inhaling the smell of her son.

"How are you, my darling?" She hugged him tighter.

Henry finally lifted his head. She noticed the very large bandage across the underside of his chin. It was spotted where the blood had seeped through slightly.

"I'm being very brave. Daddy, said scars are cool and I might have one. He also said girls like them but," he crinkled his nose, "I don't like girls."

Chuck reached out ruffling his dark brown hair. "Not yet. Give it time."

"Does it hurt?" Blair glanced at the bandage.

He shrugged. "They gave me medicine and a lollipop. I feel better."

Blair kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He hugged her again. "I love you too, Mommy." He laid his head back onto her shoulder.

Blair sat down in an empty chair arranging her son on her lap. Henry reached out for his lollipop which Chuck handed back to him.

"Mrs. Bass, I'm sorry." Helen's eyes were filling with tears again.

Blair had avoided looking at the woman but now turned her icy stare on her. "I'm sure you are. Where were you?" She felt her anger begin to rise.

Chuck knew where this was going and wanted to cut it off at the pass. "Blair," he warned.

Blair's eyes met his. "No I would like to know what was more important than watching my son." She turned her steely gaze back to Helen. "What was it? A text message, a gossip with another nanny? What?" She raised her eyebrows at the distraught woman.

"Cordelia had started to fuss. I told Henry to wait one minute while I picked her up out of the stroller. He was impatient." A tear slipped down her face.

"So your inability to care for my two children is my son's fault."

"That's not what I'm saying. It was an accident…"

Blair nodded. "Yes, it was and not one that will be repeated."

Henry was becoming aware of the tension and he glanced between his mother and his upset nanny; his loyalty divided.

Blair pulled him closer to herself. "You can go and when you get back to the house you can pack. You're fired."

Helen gasped and Chuck shook his head. "Blair, we are not firing Helen. This was an accident."

"We'll give you four weeks' severance and a recommendation," Blair acted like Chuck hadn't spoken.

Henry was putting two and two together and started to cry. "Is Helen leaving?"

"No she is not." Chuck reached down picking up his son. "Blair, we are not discussing this right now." He glanced at Helen. "Why don't you take a cab home? I'm sure Dorota could use some help with Cordelia."

Helen stood up nodding. She reached out patting Henry's back. He reached out for her and she gave him a hug. "I'll see you in a little bit." She kissed his cheek. She turned to look at Blair who was staring at the floor. She turned and left without another word.

Henry waved after her. "Bye, bye, Helen."

Chuck wiped a tear from his son's cheek. "Don't cry, buddy. Everything is going to be fine."

Henry sniffled as he nodded. "I don't want another nanny. I like Helen."

Chuck pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his son's cheeks. "You're not getting a new nanny. Hopefully Helen, if she doesn't quit," he stared at his wife who gave him a stony stare, "will stay for a very long time."

Henry feeling content in his father's reassurance went back to his lollipop.

Blair was about to say something when Dr. Pressman, plastic surgeon to the Upper Eastside, breezed into the room.

"Well, Master Bass, I heard you had a bit of a tumble." Dr. Pressman immediately put the room at ease.

Forty five minutes later they were leaving with a very sleepy Henry, who had received seven stiches in his chin and didn't cry once.

"Daddy said I could have ice cream for dinner." He was fighting to keep his eyes open as he laid his head on Chuck's shoulder.

Blair looked at Chuck. "He did, did he?"

Henry was out. Chuck shrugged. "He was crying. I would've agreed to anything he asked for in that moment."

Blair slid her arm through his as they stepped into the elevator. "I better text Dorota and have her go out and get some." She reached out rubbing her son's back as the elevator started its descent.

* * *

><p>Much later that night, after ice cream and a movie, Chuck slid into bed next to Blair. He was exhausted. He reached out turning off his bedside lamp.<p>

"What a day." He sighed glancing over at his wife. Her lamp was still on and she was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. He knew she was still upset. "Hey," he rolled onto his side to face her bunching up his pillow, "what's wrong?"

"He was hurt and I wasn't there to comfort him." Her eyes welled with tears.

"Blair, it was an accident. He falls all the time. This won't be the last time. It's that whole center of gravity thing. He's still learning." He reached out putting an arm across her waist squeezing her gently.

"I know and as his mother I should be there when he falls. I should be the one to pick him up and hug him." She wiped at her eyes. "I need to quit. I should be home with my children. I'm going to tell my mother tomorrow that I resign."

Chuck realized she was being somewhat serious. He sat up leaning against the headboard. She had been having a hard time ever since Cordelia was born. He knew she was torn on a daily basis. She was a fantastic mother and with that came guilt and worry that he could never understand.

"Blair, if you want to resign I will support you one hundred percent. You know that. But if you're doing it out of some misplaced sense of guilt then I won't allow it. You love your job and you're an excellent mother. You do both flawlessly. We have made sure that our children are well cared for when we can't be there. We have always put them first. You being there today wouldn't have changed anything. He still would've slipped and he still would've received seven stitches." He was staring down at her hoping she was hearing him.

"They lie to us. They tell us we can have it all but we can't something always has to give." She sniffled softly.

"That's true and I know how much you sacrifice every day and I appreciate it more than you'll ever know." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "You, Blair Bass, are amazing." He sat back patting his stomach. She rolled over and laid her head against it. He stroked her back. "Our children are happy and healthy. Nothing else matters."

She sighed closing her eyes. "I know you're right." She tightened her arm around his waist. "I would never really quit."

He smirked down at her. "I can just picture it now my strong, intelligent, independent wife becoming a stay-at-home, Upper Eastside mom. You'd be heading back to the atelier after five minutes at music time."

She laughed softly. "That's true." She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. "Thank you for being the best husband and father in the world. We'd be lost without you."

His hand moved from her back to the underside of her breast. "Do you really want to thank me?" He grazed her nipple through the silk of her nightgown.

She glanced up at him and slowly moved her body up along his. She kissed him. She was more than happy to thank him properly after all without him none of her dreams would've ever come true. He was her support and her partner in all things. He was her center and the one that was always able to calm her. And even if she couldn't have it all she was okay because she had what was really important; a beautiful family.


	3. Seven AM

This is part three. This chapter is rated M. You've been warned. I want to give a huge thank you to my reviewers from the last chapter: iALLIEgator, Elle, fanficfan1122, Trosev, Joy, Moonflower26, JuseaPeterson, dile, and the guest reviewers. These reviews are what keep me going. I hope you guys enjoy this update. Enjoy! xoxo

* * *

><p><em>Seven A.M.<em>

Blair woke glancing at the clock; seven on the dot. She laid her head back onto her pillow taking a deep breath. She felt completely relaxed. Her hand drifted down to her rounded stomach. She was twenty-one weeks pregnant with their second child. She felt a flutter and realized that that was what must have woken her up. She smiled softly as she felt the small brush against her insides once again.

Turning her head she glanced at her husband, sound asleep, lying on his back. His breathing was deep. He had whisked her away to Bali seven days ago. He wanted one last getaway just the two of them before the chaos of a new baby entered their lives.

It had been a romantic and relaxing vacation but if she were being honest she missed their three year old son immensely. This was the first time she had been away from him this long. It had never been more than four days before. She wouldn't admit it to Chuck but she was glad today was their last full day here and that they would be returning to New York tomorrow morning.

She rolled onto her side to watch him sleep. He always looked so peaceful and boyish. It was rare he ever slept later than her. She was the one normally waking to him already up. But she knew he had been up late taking a conference call for Bass Industries and he probably worked a bit after that as well. He must be tired. He had promised her that today he was all hers; absolutely no work barring an emergency.

Blair stretched her legs brushing her feet along his lower calf. She moved a bit closer to him suddenly feeling more than a bit amorous.

The first three months of her pregnancy had been rough; morning sickness, exhaustion and headaches. Now that she was well into her second trimester she was feeling so much better not to mention her sex drive was off the charts. She was pretty sure this was part of the reason Chuck had thrown this trip together. Seven days of uninterrupted sex was too good to pass up.

She moved even closer as she slid her leg over and in between his running her hand over his pajama covered chest. She placed a kiss to his silk covered shoulder.

Her hand continued its trail along the buttons of his pajamas. She reached the waistband of his bottoms and she heard his breathing change becoming lighter. She knew he was waking up. She decided in that instant that when he did her mouth would be wrapped around his dick.

She settled herself between his thighs pulling his pajamas down releasing him. She wasn't surprised to find him semi-erect already. That was her man; always up for morning sex or for that matter anytime sex.

She stroked him a few times and lowered her mouth taking the head inside running her tongue along the underside. She heard his breath catch and she knew that he was awake.

She glanced up at him. His eyes were still closed. She slowly began to take him even further into her mouth. On the next upstroke she felt his fingers entwine in her hair. She glanced back up at him. He was staring down at her with a hooded, half asleep gaze.

He smirked at her and then closed his eyes again enjoying her ministrations as his breathing quickened.

Ten minutes later he came at the back of her throat and she swallowed every drop before he pulled her up his body. He pushed his hands in her hair as he brought her down for a kiss.

Blair deepened it pushing her tongue into his mouth.

When they parted she straddled his waist sitting up. He smiled at her reaching up pushing a curl behind her ear.

"Good morning," he whispered.

She smiled at him biting her lower lip. "Good morning."

He ran his hands up her thighs and under the silk of her nightgown. He cupped her bare bottom. "I do love this no panties at night thing."

She shrugged. "What's the point? You just rip them off anyway. I was in danger of going back to New York panty less."

He gave her butt cheeks a squeeze before reaching up and pulling the thin straps of her night gown down her arms. "That sounds like heaven to me." He pushed the thin silk down to her waist exposing her breasts. He cupped her right breast pinching the erect nipple. "Absolute heaven."

She leaned over kissing him before positioning herself over his once again erect cock. Her head fell back and she sighed as he raised his hips filling her completely.

An hour later she laid spent in his arms. He was silently stroking her shoulder and Blair felt like she was about to doze off.

"I was thinking maybe we should head home today," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Chuck had seen the tears in her eyes last night when they had Skyped with Henry. He knew his wife and he knew her heart was aching to be home with their son. He too was missing the toddler.

She sighed blinking back tears. She lifted her head to look up at him. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I sent the pilots a text last night to be on standby this morning."

A tear slipped down her face. "You're not disappointed?"

He reached up wiping the tear away. "Blair, I'm never disappointed where you're concerned. You're missing your son and if I'm being honest I'm missing the little scamp myself."

She leaned up kissing him. "Thank you. I love you for loving us so much."

"If we get organized we can be home in time to have lunch with him."

She smiled brightly as she started to get up. He reached out taking her hand. "I do want one more go round on the plane home though."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I can deny you nothing." She kissed him before getting out of bed.

"No underwear either," he shouted as she entered the bathroom.

Blair knew she'd indulge him. How could she not when he was so unbelievably good to her? There was nothing she wouldn't do for the man she loved and she had come to realize that that was a very good thing. Their marriage was strong because they loved each other and took such great care of one another. It wasn't always perfect but it was pretty damn close.

* * *

><p>AN I just want to answer a couple questions from guests that I have no other way of answering. -I know a few of you have mentioned that you wish these were longer. What you have to realize is that I'm posting daily and that's a big project in and of its self. Also if I were to put these all into one update they would total over 12,000 words. Not really all that short. It's just how I'm giving them out to you that make them feel that way. Some will be shorter than others. Sorry but that's the way it is. -Tumblr is working I just haven't had time to respond to asks. I'll hopefully get around to it this week but I'm a busy gal. -These are random one shots slightly chronological but not completely. -Again thank you all for your support!


	4. Seven Years Strong

Thank you again for the positive response to each of these vignettes! I appreciate it as always. This is number four so only three more after this. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Seven Years<em>

Blair had been rushing around like mad all day. Between the atelier and the problems with the pattern makers to Henry's story hour at his school and a trip to her doctor she hadn't had a minute to relax. Of course being nearly seven months pregnant did not help her exhaustion levels. By the time she stepped into the foyer of the townhouse she was ready to collapse.

She dropped the Bergdorf Goodman shopping bag she was carrying onto the floor, pulled her cashmere coat off tossing it onto the hall table and kicked off her heels. Glancing at her watch she knew she'd find her children in the kitchen having dinner. She normally would have been home before now but she had had a meeting that ran late.

She pushed open the door to the breakfast room and found her five year old son and two year old daughter sitting at the table giggling. It was then that she spied Chuck. Obviously he had done something to entertain the children.

As the door swung shut three sets of eyes turned to look at her.

"Mommy!" Henry immediately pushed his chair back and ran to greet his mother.

Blair put her arm around him giving him a hug. She wasn't able to pick him up that easily at this stage of her pregnancy. "Hello, my darling." She ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Momma," Cordelia chimed in reaching out from her booster seat with what looked like very messy hands.

Blair patted Henry's back as he returned to his seat. Blair took both of Cordelia's wrists in hers and leaned over kissing the top of her head. "Hello, my sweet girl. Mommy missed you today." She kissed her one more time before squeezing her wrists and letting go.

She walked around the table and smiled down at Chuck. "Hello," she sighed.

He pulled her between his thighs placing his hands on either side of her large stomach. "Long day?"

She leaned over kissing him. "You have no idea."

He squeezed her waist. "Happy anniversary."

She smiled at him. "Happy anniversary."

"What's an anniversary?" Henry asked wrinkling his nose.

"An anniversary," Chuck pulled Blair down onto his lap, "is like a birthday except we're celebrating the day that Mommy and I got married. Seven years ago today your mom become my wife. We had a wedding. It was a very big day for us." He smiled up at Blair.

"I don't know what I was thinking?" She returned his smile with one of her own.

"I don't know either." A serious look crossed his face.

Blair's brow furrowed. "Hey. All this," she gestured to the children and then rested her hand on her stomach, "wouldn't have been possible without you." She stared at him in complete seriousness.

"Girls are gross. I'm never getting married. And they're bossy." Henry piped in as he picked up a spoonful of rice pilaf shoving it in his mouth.

Cordelia shot her brother a disgruntled look. "I'm not gross." She placed her hands on her hips, her brown curls bouncing.

Henry rolled his eyes and mumbled, "See bossy."

Chuck looked at his beautiful, willful daughter. "You are most definitely not gross, Cor. You are beautiful and sweet." He turned his gaze on his son. "Trust me, Henry, one day some girl is going to capture your heart. It's inevitable. All Bass men succumb when the right woman comes along."

Henry shrugged and went back to his dinner.

Blair wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I'm glad you succumbed."

He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek before whispering against her ear, "I plan to succumb all night long." He pulled her ear lobe between his teeth.

Blair's breath caught as Chuck's hand went to her knee slowly moving under the hem of her dress.

"Mommy, I want ice cream."

Cordelia's demand brought Blair back to the present. She stared at her daughter for a second, slightly disoriented. She shook her head. "Okay." She then removed her husband's hand from her inner thigh and stood up. "Let's go find Dorota and Susanne and see if we can get you some ice cream."

Blair unbelted her daughter's safety strap and carefully helped her slide out. Blair took Cordelia's cloth napkin and wiped her hands and face.

"I want chocolate, Mommy." She smiled up at her mother.

Blair took her hand and led her out of the room and into the kitchen. Henry looked at his father with raised eyebrows. "See? Bossy."

Chuck laughed softly. "That's the Waldorf in them. They can't help it."

* * *

><p>Later that night, after they had bathed and gotten the children to bed, Chuck and Blair shared a wonderful meal together before watching "Pennies From Heaven". Blair decided that the Bing Crosby musical was the perfect choice for staying in theme for their seventh anniversary. When Chuck had mentioned "The Seven Year Itch" she had shot him a look and asked him if he were trying to tell her something. He soothed her with a passionate kiss.<p>

Now they were finally upstairs ensconced in their bedroom. They had both gotten ready for bed. Blair had put on a gorgeous silk and lace A line chemise custom made by Carine Gilson to flatter her very pregnant frame.

When she had stepped out of the dressing room Chuck had gotten up from where he was sitting on the chaise and crossed over to her. He looked her over and then pulled her into his arms.

"You look so beautiful." He kissed her.

Blair rolled her eyes. "You have to say that, I'm your wife. I'm huge."

He stared into her brown eyes. "I mean it, you are gorgeous. You know how much I adore your body when you're pregnant."

She sighed. "It's a good thing too. I realized today that I have spent a third of our marriage pregnant."

He took her hands in his and squeezed them. "I don't thank you enough for that. Our children are the greatest gift you could ever give to me and this," he rested his hands on her stomach, "one is just a bonus."

Blair smiled at him. "It's a very sweet bonus."

This pregnancy had been a surprise. Chuck had had a vasectomy but he and Blair had had unprotected sex too soon post-surgery which had resulted in the creation of their third child.

He kissed her again. "Do you want your presents?"

Blair pretended to think for a second. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

He smirked down at her and they went into their sitting room hand in hand.

All the packages were arranged on the coffee table. Blair was about ready to sit down next to Chuck on the couch when she remembered her last minute gift.

"I'll be right back." She left the room only to return a few minutes later carrying the Bergdorf's bag she had brought home with her earlier.

"Now we can start." She sat down next to Chuck.

He stared at her for a bit. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the exertion of going up and down the stairs. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"You really are all the gift I need." He kissed her again. "Seven years ago you made me the happiest man on earth. I love you so much."

She reached up taking his hands in hers. She felt tears pool in her eyes. "I love you too. You're my everything." She sniffled. "Damn hormones."

He wiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. "I love those hormones." He squeezed her hands and then reached out for a square box. "Alright enough of that." He handed her the package. "Open."

Blair didn't have to be told twice. She started to pull the ends of the ribbon free.

Ten minutes later they were completely finished except for the Bergdorf's package. They had kept it traditional as they usually did. Chuck had given Blair a lapis and diamond necklace from Cartier, a trip to the English countryside next spring and a wool scarf and Blair had given Chuck cufflinks made from copper coins engraved with their wedding anniversary date set in gold as well as a cashmere and wool sweater.

Finally she pulled the rectangular box from the shopping bag and handed it to Chuck.

"I need to preface this with something." She turned to face him completely. "I went to the doctor today."

"Are you feeling okay?" A look of concern crossed his face.

She shook her head. "I'm in perfect health. I stopped in to ask her about the sex of the baby." When Blair had found out she was pregnant aside from shock she had decided that she wanted to be surprised for this last one and not learn the sex beforehand. Chuck didn't feel the same way. He wanted to know but out of deference to Blair he refrained from bugging her about it.

"I thought you wanted to be surprised?" He searched her face.

She nodded. "I did but I know how badly you wanted to know and I thought why not. It would be the perfect gift."

He shook his head. "No. If you don't want to know then I say we keep it a secret."

She laughed softly. "That's fine but you do realize I know. Dr. Kerr told me this afternoon when I asked."

He looked confused for a moment and then realized of course she knew. "It's a boy isn't it? I know it is." He'd love whatever they had but there was a part of him that really wanted another son. Plus when he looked at his little girl he couldn't imagine ever being that smitten ever again. She had him wound around her little finger. He didn't think he could handle another one.

She smiled shaking her head at him. "Open the box, Chuck."

He pulled the ribbon free and removed the lid of the box. Pushing the tissue aside he saw the most gorgeous light blue, lamb's wool baby blanket nestled inside. He released the breath he hadn't known he was holding as he felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes.

"It's a boy." He smiled broadly at her. "Another boy." He pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately.

When they separated she had tears in her eyes as well. "Are you happy?"

"Beyond happy." He tossed the box aside and stood up. He grabbed the wool scarf he had given her in one hand and in the other he took her arm and helped her up.

He led her into the bedroom and their large bed. "Now I'd like to put this scarf to good use, Mrs. Bass."

She smiled coyly up at him before kissing him. She then carefully laid back onto the bed holding out an arm to him.

It was all the invitation he needed. He sat next to her wrapping the scarf around her wrist.

It had been seven years but their marriage was stronger than ever and their life together was anything but boring.

* * *

><p>AN I chose to use the traditional seven year anniversary gifts which are wool, copper, and lapis.

Also for the person who pointed out that this fic so far was only 4,000+ words my reference to 12,000 was a grand total. But that being said 4,000 is still a lot. If you don't think so try writing that amount yourself. It's not easy. Please no more complaints about length. Be happy with what you're getting. It's better than zero words. Haha! xoxo


	5. Seventeen

Daily update number five! Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. I noticed today that I actually have eight of these written. I have no idea where my mind was. The next one was a filler so I will cut it and maybe add it as a mini bonus at the end of the other seven. Thanks again for the overwhelming support. My readers are the greatest. Nothing belongs to me.

_Seventeen_

Chuck came awake to the humming of his cellphone on the bedside table. He glanced at the clock three thirty-seven in the morning. He reached out grabbing the phone and looked at the screen; private caller. His immediate thought was that something had happened to Harold. He had been ill for a while and they were told two days ago that it was only a matter of weeks.

"Charles Bass," he answered quietly looking over at Blair who was still, thankfully, sound asleep. She had just gotten back from France yesterday and was exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Chuck, it's Frank. I'm so sorry to wake you."

Chuck sat up. Frank was the chief Inspector for the nineteenth precinct and a very, very good friend of the family. "It's fine. What's going on?"

Frank hesitated a second and then taking a deep breath said, "We have Henry here. It seems he was involved in an altercation at the Pierre. Since he's still a minor I need you to come down and pick him up."

Chuck had a million questions running through his head but he decided to wait until he got there to ask them. He didn't want to wake Blair and involve her in this until he knew what had happened. "I'll be right down. Thank you."

"Again I'm very sorry about this."

Chuck was already getting out of bed. "I appreciate the call. Oh and Frank, leave him in the cell until I get there." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Blair asked groggily looking at the clock.

Chuck walked around the bed to her side. "A problem at work." He leaned over kissing her. "I've got to do some damage control with the contractor." They were in the very final stages of a huge project in Tokyo.

She settled back onto her pillow. "It's the middle of the night."

He pulled the duvet up covering her. "Not in Japan."

She was already drifting off back to sleep. Chuck stared at her beautiful face for a second before heading into the dressing room to change.

Twenty minutes later he was walking into the police precinct with the Bass family lawyer by his side. Frank was at the desk waiting for Chuck. He approached him shaking Chuck's hand firmly.

"Again sorry about this; the arresting officer was new and didn't know the situation." Frank led Chuck to his office leaving the lawyer to handle things at the desk.

Chuck sat down in a chair. Looking at Frank, hair disheveled, he realized someone had gotten him out of bed as well.

"Can I get you coffee or anything?" Frank asked.

Chuck shook his head. "I'm okay, thank you. What happened?"

Frank sat opposite Chuck. "The Russian ambassador's son was throwing quite a rager in the penthouse. A lot of drugs, alcohol and strippers. Apparently it was wild enough for the hotel to call for assistance."

Chuck sighed shaking his head. "And Henry's part in all this?"

"Well other than being a minor and intoxicated he was quite belligerent to the officers when they arrived." Frank folded his hands on top of the desk. "You know how much New York's finest appreciates being berated by a seventeen year old UESer."

Chuck nodded. Henry had been having a hard time. He was in his senior year at St. Jude's and off to Yale in the fall. Chuck knew he had been feeling out of sorts but he was just now comprehending how much.

"Was he on anything else besides alcohol?"

Frank shook his head. "I spoke to him myself and its most likely just one too many shots of Patron."

"I want you to know this will never happen again. Henry will be apologizing."

Frank stood up as he saw Henry being ushered down the hall. "I know he's a good kid and this really isn't like him."

Chuck stood up shaking his hand. "I appreciate you keeping this quiet."

Frank stepped around the desk and walked Chuck to the door pulling it open. "We're like family and family takes care of each other." He patted Chuck on the back. "Don't go too hard on him."

Chuck smirked. "He may not know what hit him." They stepped out of the office and Chuck glanced at his son. He looked rough; hair in complete disarray, clothes rumpled and skin pale. He turned to Frank. "You need to join us in the box for opening day; Yankees-Orioles. It should be a great game."

"That I will take you up on. I'll give you a call later in the week." Frank looked at Henry. "Hang in there, Hen. You have your whole life ahead of you."

Henry nodded still averting his eyes. He mumbled what sounded like sorry. Finally he glanced at his father. "Katia was with me. Can we help her out?"

Chuck felt his blood pressure spike. He put his arm around his son squeezing his shoulder none too gently. Henry winced. Chuck forced himself to remain calm. "My lawyer will handle her paperwork as well." He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Frank.

Frank nodded. "I don't think the hotel will post charges. She should be okay to go."

Chuck forced a smile. "Thank you." He reached out shaking Frank's hand again and turned to leave. He briefly stopped to talk to his lawyer instructing him about Katia and then left through the doors not even looking at his son. He knew Henry would follow.

He approached the limo parked on sixty-seventh and Samuel, their driver, pulled the door open for them. Chuck thanked him and instructed him to take them home. He slid in and Henry was right behind him.

As they pulled away from the curb Henry decided he'd better say something. "Dad, I'm s-"

"We'll discuss this at home," Chuck responded curtly.

Henry sighing didn't argue. He turned to face the window watching the streets rush past.

Once home Chuck headed straight to his office Henry knew, without his father saying a word, that he was expected to follow. Henry plopped down into one of the leather chairs facing his father's desk.

Chuck took a deep breath counting to five before shutting the door and taking his chair. He stared at his son for a second or two.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Henry started to respond when Chuck held up his hand silencing him.

"I get a call in the middle of the night to get you out of jail. You are seventeen years old. In a couple of months you'll be eighteen; an adult. Then I won't be able to get you out of these messes. You'll be responsible and you'll be looking at major repercussions."

Henry continued to stare down at the cuff of his shirtsleeve. For some reason this made Chuck more angry. "The drinking and partying is one thing but you had Katia with you after I strictly forbade you from hanging out with her anymore. She's my employee and you, fucking her, causes issues. If she's fired this could come back to bite us in the ass. How dare you disobey me?"

"I took her to a party we weren't doing anything," Henry mumbled.

"Don't lie to me, Henry. I know what seventeen year old boys do with burlesque dancers and there's nothing innocent about it."

Henry rolled his eyes. "She actually listens to me when I talk."

"How fucking stupid are you? You're the boss's son she'd listen to you read the phone book if that's what you wanted. There are plenty of other girls out there you can fuck; ones that don't work for me. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes."

Chuck had a feeling his son was just pacifying him at this point. "You know your mother and I have been pretty lenient with you overall, Henry, and there are few things we ask of you but one of those is not to get into trouble. Everything you do reflects onto this family and as a result, onto the family run businesses. It's our livelihood and your future. You have to respect that."

Henry nodded again pulling at a loose thread on his shirt.

Chuck stood up and came around the desk taking the chair next to his son turning it slightly to face him. "What is going on with you? You're not yourself. This is not the Henry we know."

Henry looked at his father with tear filled eyes. "I'm burned out. I feel completely overwhelmed. I need a break."

Chuck bit his tongue from telling his son he had no idea what it meant to be burned out. He lived a charmed life with no responsibilities at all. When Chuck was his age he was dealing with the supposed death of his father and had a company to save. Henry had no idea. But he knew he couldn't say that. It was all relative and in all reality he was glad that this was the worst his son's life had been. They had done a great job of giving their children a loving home. If the pressure of senior year and college felt like the end of the world to him Chuck was okay with that.

"Henry, I know you've been under a lot of stress lately but the year is winding down. You have all summer to blow off steam."

Henry shook his head. "I don't want to go to Yale in the fall. I want to take a year or two off."

Chuck was shocked. He never in a million years expected those words to come out of his son's mouth. "What do you mean you don't want to go to Yale? You applied and were accepted. You committed and we wrote a very large check. You wanted this."

"I'm not saying I don't want to go at all, I'm just asking for a deferment for a year. What's wrong with that?" He looked at his father with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Henry. Things are set; you're already enrolled." He leaned forward gripping his son's shoulder. "I know it's scary to think about leaving high school and your friends and all that's familiar but everyone does it and you'll get through it. I promise. It's just the fear of the unknown that makes you feel like this. Trust me you'll get to New Haven in the fall and you'll jump right into it."

"This is because of Mom. She wants Yale to fulfill some fantasy she's always had or to make Grandpere happy one last time. It's my life. I should be able to make this decision." He was starting to feel very annoyed.

Chuck ran a hand over his face. "Yes, it is your life but as of right now that life is being guided by us." Chuck stared intently at his first born child. "Henry, your mother loves you. Trust me when I say you will never be loved by anyone as much as you are by her. We both love you and every decision we make is from that deep place of love. From the very first moment I ever held you in my arms I promised to protect and take care of you and making sure you don't make mistakes you'll regret is part of that."

"Please, Dad. I need this." His eyes were full of tears

Chuck felt his heart constrict. He knew Blair would never go for a deferment but he couldn't discount his son's feelings either. Chuck sighed. "Let me think about this for a couple of days and weigh out the pros and cons."

Henry wiped at his eyes. "Thank you, Dad."

The look of relief on his son's face broke his heart. Chuck realized that whatever his son was feeling was valid even if he, himself, couldn't understand it. Chuck knew he had to help him through this.

He steered the conversation back to the present issue. "You're welcome but back to the issue at hand you cannot do what you did tonight ever again. Do you hear me?"

Henry nodded and then looked at his father. "Are you going to tell Mom?"

Chuck gave him a look that said are you kidding me? "Of course I'm telling your mother. We don't keep things from each other."

Henry dropped his head again. "I feel so out of sorts right now. And I know Mom will never go for a gap year."

"Let me handle your mother." Chuck stood up. "Now I think we both need to go back to bed for a bit. Things will seem better after some sleep."

Henry stood as well and Chuck embraced him. "I love you, Henry."

Henry gave his father a squeeze. "I love you too, Dad."

Chuck pulled back looking at his son. "You do realize there will be some form of punishment for this right?"

Henry nodded. "I figured as much."

Chuck put an arm around his son's shoulders as they left the office.

* * *

><p>Once back in the master bedroom he changed and crawled back into bed. Blair was lying on her side away from him. He settled himself against her warm body, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He placed a kiss to her cheek. They had been going through some rough stuff between her father, all the travel she was doing and Henry leaving the nest so there had been some fights. He knew she was struggling with so many things right now and sometimes he didn't know how to help her. He hated feeling useless but he knew they'd come through it eventually stronger than ever.<p>

He sighed taking in her scent. He felt her hand run along his arm.

"Is everything okay?" she mumbled.

He kissed the side of her neck. "It is now."

He was asleep five minutes later.


	6. Tea for Seven

This was such a fun chapter for me to write. I have a soft spot in my heart for young Cordelia. Also Chuck with his little girl is just too much for me. I love it. Hope you enjoy it. Nothing but original characters belong to me. Only one more to go after this! Thanks for the continued support. xoxo

* * *

><p><em>Tea for Seven<em>

Chuck paused at the playroom door to find his five year old daughter in the midst of setting up what looked like an elaborate tea party. She was wearing a glittery top of some sort and her pale pink tutu from Repetto. Her curls were pulled partially up and she was wearing a sparkly tiara atop her head. He noticed her bare feet and pink painted toes. He stood there for a minute watching her arrange her sterling silver tea set, an exact replica of Blair's, and her dolls around the table.

"Now Molly, no fighting with Elsa today," Cordelia said sternly to one of the dolls. Her brown curls bounced as she shook her finger at the obviously naughty doll.

She turned to the cupboard behind her and pulled out plates laying them out in front of the four different dolls and her favorite teddy bear. She was singing some song or another. As she turned around the table she saw her father.

She set the plates aside and ran to the doorway. "Daddy!"

Chuck bent over picking her up. He kissed her cheek. "Hello there, princess. What are you doing?"

She reached up touching the collar of his shirt. "Setting up my tea party."

He gave her another kiss and set her back down. "It looks like a beautiful table."

She reached up taking his hand and pulled him over to her spread. She had sprinkled glitter confetti all over the tablecloth. "Isn't it lovely, Daddy?" She sighed dramatically.

Chuck held back a soft laugh and squeezed her hand. "It is fantastic. Fit for a king."

She reached out straightening the centerpiece of wildflowers she had arranged in the middle of the table. She truly was her mother's daughter.

"Do you think Mommy will like it?" She glanced up at her father with her dark brown eyes.

Chuck nodded. "I think she'll love it."

Just then Dorota appeared carrying a tray of tiny tea sandwiches, macrons and petits fours as well as a pitcher of apple juice. She set it down on the cupboard and looked at her charge. "Miss Cordelia, your mother call she's running very late at hairdressers. She ask me to have tea with you."

Cordelia's eyes immediately began to fill up with tears. "But she promised she'd be here." She stamped her foot down none too gently; exactly like her mother in every way. The tears started to roll down her face.

Chuck pulled out one of the two empty chairs left at the table and pulled his daughter onto his lap. "Cor, I know Mommy would be here if she could."

"She said she would be," she was getting louder.

Chuck started to rub her back. "Cordelia, I need you to listen to Daddy." He reached into his shorts pocket pulling out his handkerchief dabbing at her cheeks. "Mommy has a lot to do today to get ready for the big summer party and I know that as soon as she gets home she will join you but for right now you can have tea with Dorota or you can invite your brothers to join you."

She wrinkled her nose sniffling. "Henry and Ned never use their manners." She started to cry again.

He kissed her forehead. "Well I happen to know that Dorota's manners are impeccable."

"I always have tea with Dota." Staring at her father her face suddenly shifted. "Daddy, can you have tea with me?" She gave him her sweet, innocent face; her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears.

Chuck couldn't say no. "Yes, I'd love to have tea with you."

Suddenly her face brightened. "Thank you, Daddy. You're the bestest daddy in the whole world." She wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and hugged him tightly.

Chuck took in her sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. He adored his little girl so much it hurt sometimes.

Dorota smiled at them. "Would you like me to serve, Cordelia?"

Cordelia slid off her father's lap shaking her head. "No thank you, Dota. Mommy says every good hostess should know how to pour."

Dorota nodded and smiled at Chuck. "I'll leave you to it then."

Cordelia walked over to her dress up trunk which happened to be one of Blair's old Louis Vuitton leather trunks and pulled out another sparkly tiara and a fur stole. She walked back over to where Chuck was sitting.

"You always have to dress for tea, Daddy."

"Isn't it a bit too warm for fur," Chuck asked.

"It's never too warm for a good fur." She reached up standing on her tippy toes and placed the tiara on Chuck's head before laying the stole across his shoulders. "Now you're perfect." She patted his cheek lightly before turning her back on him and heading over to the cupboard to get the pitcher.

Chuck stared silently after his daughter. There was literally no one else in the world that he would do this for. He was a sucker where his beautiful girl was concerned. He could just imagine what the board members of Bass would say if they could see him now. Titan of business sitting at a child's tea with a tiara and an old fox stole wrapped around his shoulders. They'd have a field day.

Cordelia poured the tea perfectly and arranged cakes and sandwiches on all the guests' plates before sitting down next to her father.

She began to chat to her dolls. "So Prudence how was Paris?" she asked in a high pitch voice. She pretended to listen carefully before responding with a giggle, "That Timothy is so silly."

Chuck sipped his juice reveling in his daughter's imagination. He realized how much time she must spend overhearing Blair and her friends' conversations. She was doing a perfect imitation of them.

Halfway through service Chuck was reprimanded for not asking Molly about her latest date with the Count. Chuck apologized profusely and asked Molly about her magical night. He pretended to gush over the details and he was relieved when his demanding daughter looked completely satisfied.

"I personally think Molly should dump the Count. He's a complete oaf."

Both Chuck and Cordelia turned to see Blair standing in the doorway. She was smiling at them, hair perfectly done.

"Mommy, you made it!" Cordelia beamed at her mother.

Blair entered the room stopping at the trunk and removing a chunky crystal bracelet and matching necklace slipping both on. "Yes, I'm sorry I was late. I just returned from a trip to Rio with the oil magnate." She grabbed a chair setting it on the other side of Chuck settling herself in the seat. She rested her knee against his.

Cordelia jumped up pouring a cup of juice for Blair. "Was it magical?"

Blair reached out choosing a macaron. "It was wonderful. He was a complete gentleman. And he bought me diamonds." She held out her wrist for her daughter's inspection.

Cordelia gasped dramatically. "You must marry him."

"They look like paste to me," Chuck responded clenching his jaw. "A real man would drape you in real diamonds."

Blair scoffed. "He is a real man. He squired me all around Rio. Treated me like an absolute lady. Took me to the best restaurants, shopping, museums, beaches; the works."

"It sounds like a bore. A real man would've kept you in the hotel room unable to walk," he smirked at her lifting his tea cup to his lips taking a sip; never taking his eyes off of her.

Blair swallowed hard. "Cordelia, I think teatime is over. Why don't you go find Dorota and Jessica? The boys and you can go to the beach for a little bit." Her eyes never left Chuck's.

Cordelia stared at her parents, her brow wrinkled in confusion. They weren't playing properly. She rolled her eyes. She had become bored with this game anyway. She jumped up without protest running out of the room and down the hall to find her nanny.

Chuck stood up pulling the stole from his shoulders and tossing it onto his vacant seat. He then reached down taking Blair's hands in his own and pulling her up. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him.

"I must insist that you unhand me this second. My lover wouldn't appreciate it." She gave him a haughty glare.

"Your lover should know better than to leave you unattended." He bent his head down capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Next thing she knew he was lifting her up and she was wrapping her legs around his waist.

Chuck remembered that they were in his children's playroom so he carried her out and up to their bedroom. He shut the door and shoved her back against it as he kissed her once more. He cupped her ass as his lips trailed down her neck.

She reached out pulling the tiara from his head and tossing it aside before reaching between them and tugging at his belt.

He reached out and locked the door before shoving her skirt all the way up to her waist and pulling her panties aside.

She freed him from his shorts and he was inside her in one deep thrust. She gasped as he started to pump in and out of her.

His one hand held her in place while the other pushed into her curls.

Blair separated her lips from his. "My hair," she panted, "don't mess it up."

He couldn't care less about her hair at the moment.

* * *

><p>Two hours later they were perfectly attired and busy greeting guests on their back patio when Serena came up to them. She took in Blair's ponytail and frowned.<p>

"What happened to hair? It was beautiful when you left the salon."

Blair blushed slightly. "I had an incident at tea."

Serena glanced at her brother and noticed his look of complete satisfaction. She groaned lightly. "I don't even wanna know."

Blair laughed as she slid her arm through her best friend's. "Come on, let's get you a drink."

"I'm going to need about four to get that image out of my head."

Blair rolled her eyes as she led her sister-in-law towards the bar. She gave a backwards glance towards her husband winking at him. Chuck watched her walk away. He was a very lucky man to say the least. He was also looking forward to tea time tomorrow.


	7. Seven and Counting

Alright this is the final update in this series. It was a fun experiment. I'm not sure I would do it again. An update a day is a lot of work. I will probably post the bonus one shot in the next few days. Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, favorite or followed this. I so appreciate it. This one made me tear up a bit at the end. I hope you all enjoy it. Nothing but original characters belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Seven and Counting<em>

"A little less cinnamon, Ella," Blair instructed her six year old granddaughter as she leveled the teaspoon out.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and everyone would be home for the holiday. This meant a packed table and the need for several Waldorf pumpkin pies. Ella had decided this was the year that she wanted to help in the preparation. So she and Blair had joined Chef Frederic in the kitchen.

Concentrating very intently Ella, carefully tipped the cinnamon into the batter.

"Tres bien, mademoiselle. Very good," Frederic praised the dark haired little girl. He began to stir. "She is a natural, Madame."

Blair beamed at her granddaughter reaching out to push back her hair. "She is. I expect nothing less from a Waldorf woman."

Suddenly Henry's sons George, Max and Benjamin all came running into the kitchen.

"I told you not to touch it," George shouted at his younger brother.

"You're not the boss of me!" shouted Max in response.

Blair sighed knowing their quiet baking lesson was at an end. "Boys, what are you arguing about?"

Seven year old Benjamin always above it all climbed up onto a stool and reached for an apple. Blair took it from him rinsing it, she didn't trust that the staff had done it properly, and handed it back to him. Ben thanked her taking a bite.

George red faced with his hands on his hips turned to his grandmother. "Max messed with PopPop's model. I told him not to but he didn't listen."

"It was an accident." Max's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. He may be nine but he was still a sensitive boy. "PopPop is going to be so mad at me."

Sighing Blair reached behind her untying her apron and pulling it off. She turned to the chef. "Can I leave you to this?"

He nodded. "Of course, Madame."

Ella, following her grandmother's lead, removed her own apron with a sigh as well. She then mumbled something that sounded like, "Boys," under her breath.

Blair put an arm around Max's shoulders and pulled him to herself. He was the spitting image of Henry at that age. So much so that sometimes it literally made her heart skip a beat. "First of all, PopPop has never been angry with you in your entire life. Second, it's just a model. It can be fixed." She took his hand. "Come on, show me what happened."

They all walked out of the kitchen and down to Chuck's office with Benjamin bringing up the rear. They entered the room and immediately Blair saw the damage.

On the side table was the model of Bass Industries hotel in Shanghai. It was the last project that Chuck had overseen before handing over the majority of the business to their sons. It had a lot of sentimental value to him. Her eye was drawn to the cracked column at the front.

She looked at her grandsons. "It's not the end of the world. I'll have Jeffery come in and glue it but you all know that PopPop's office is off limits unless he's here. You have to respect his space."

All three boys nodded their heads. Max looked up at her. "Sorry, Grammy."

She gave him a hug. "It's okay." She glanced at her watch. "Your dad should be home any minute with your Uncle Ned and Aunt Susannah. Why don't you all get washed up for tea?"

All four of them ran out of the office and headed to the hall bathroom to wash their hands. Blair picked up the phone calling Jeffery, the caretaker, and instructing him to see what he could do to repair the damage.

She then headed out of the office. She heard the front door open and then her daughter's voice. She was laughing.

Blair stepped into the foyer to see Cordelia holding her one year old son Nicholas while her three old son, Peter, was crying clinging to her coat.

Ana, Henry's wife, was laughing. "Blair, your grandson is being awfully dramatic."

Blair bent over looking at Peter. "What on earth is all this fuss?"

"I...I…want the…" he was completely incoherent.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at her mother. "I didn't let him push the button for the elevator when we left. This has been going on for ten minutes now."

Blair reached out taking Nicholas from her daughter. "Maybe take him upstairs for nap."

Cordelia slid her coat off. "I think that's a good idea." She bent down scooping up her son heading up the stairs.

Ana hung up her and Cordelia's coat while Blair removed Nicholas'.

"I spoke to Henry and they should be here any minute." Ana shut the closet door and turned to follow her mother-in-law down the hall.

"I cannot wait to see Ned." Blair kissed Nicholas' cheek.

Ned was living in London with his British wife and two year old son, James. He was heading up Bass Industries there and Susannah was a teacher. She missed her youngest son immensely.

They entered the formal living room where tea was being set up. Ana took a seat across from Blair. "I hope the boys behaved."

Blair settled Nicholas on her lap. "They were angels as always."

On cue they all rushed in followed by Ella who immediately came to fuss over her little brother.

Benjamin sat next to his mother as Ana pulled him close cuddling him.

Ella went over to the toy box and pulled out several age appropriate things for Nicholas and Blair sat him on the floor so they could play.

Cordelia rejoined them about five minutes later sitting next to her mother. Peter had fallen asleep within minutes of being laid down.

The housekeeper brought tea service in just as Ned, Susannah, James, Henry and Chuck all walked in. Immediately everyone enveloped them in hugs. They hadn't all been together since July and the Hamptons.

Blair embraced Ned tightly. Pulling back he noticed her eyes full of tears. "Have you missed me, Mom?"

She touched his cheek. "More than you know."

He glanced at his brother. "Told you I was the favorite."

Henry who was leaning over and placing a kiss to his wife's cheek rolled his eyes. "Delusions of grandeur as always."

Blair, who had taken James into her arms hugging him, sighed, "You are all my favorite. I love you each the same." She set James onto his feet as he toddled over to where Nicholas and Ella were playing.

Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair and whispered against her ear, "That's because I'm your favorite."

Blair kissed him. "I just said I don't have favorites."

"My sweet Blair always in denial." He kissed her again.

Ella, who had wandered over to her grandparents, pushed against her grandfather's leg. "Hey, she's not your Blair, she's our Grammy." She stamped her foot down in protest.

Chuck laughing lightly bent over picking up his bossy granddaughter. "Well, Miss Ella, long before she was your Grammy she was my Blair. When you're a bit older I'll tell you all about the time I stole her heart in the back of a limo."

"Alright, that's enough, PopPop." Blair gave him a stern look.

Chuck pressed his forehead against his granddaughter's. "One kiss and she was all mine."

Blair slapped his arm. "Charles Bass that's enough."

Ella wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Kissing is gross."

Chuck sat down in his favorite chair with Ella on his lap. "You're Grammy used to think that too and now she loves kissing."

Blair sat back down next to her daughter. "You're being incorrigible."

Benjamin looked at his grandmother in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means he's being obnoxious." Blair reached out and picked up her freshly poured teacup taking a sip.

They all settled in and caught up on what was going on in their lives. Blair glanced around the room so happy to have her entire family under one roof; everyone happy and healthy.

They spent the rest of the day together. The kids all played while the grown-ups discussed the holidays and vacation plans for New Years. They were all going to Mustique together. Chuck, Henry and Ned left to discuss business for a while. Cordelia and Blair shared the resort line plans with Ana and Susannah who gave their honest and very helpful opinions.

Dinner that night was relaxed and fun. The kids were well-behaved and the meal was perfection. Over dessert Ned and Susannah shared the news that they were expecting their second child and everyone was overjoyed.

Ella had begged her Uncle Ned and Aunt Susannah to have a girl. Susannah had promised to do her very best. Ella had hugged her tightly saying thank you over and over again before turning to her mother and starting to make a list of all the dresses she would loan her new cousin.

Finally by nine everyone was heading out. Susannah took her very tired self off to bed. Between the pregnancy and the time difference she was exhausted. James had crashed halfway through dinner. Ned offered to ride home with Cordelia since her husband, Michael, hadn't shown up but she waved him off explaining she was used to schlepping three kids around on her own. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I've missed you," she forced a smile.

Ned gave her a hug. "See I am the favorite."

She laughed lightly giving him a soft shove. "Your ego knows no bounds. Some things never change."

Chuck had insisted she have Timothy drive her and the children home so Ned helped her get them into the limo and then waved them off.

Once she was gone he found his mother and father sitting side by side on the couch in the library. He poured himself a scotch and then took a seat across from them.

"Is Cor okay?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

Chuck felt his anger rise. "She would be if she got rid of that insufferable prick she's married to."

Blair rested her hand on his knee giving it a squeeze. "Chuck, we can't fight her battles for her. She loves him."

He scoffed. "She doesn't know what real love is."

"Chuck, that's not fair. She has three children with him and she's trying."

Chuck wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Sorry, I can't stand that man. I hope he does us all a favor and stays away tomorrow."

"That would break Ella's heart. Did you see her face tonight when Cordelia told her he wasn't coming? She was so sad." Blair took a sip of her tea.

"In spite of everything he's her father. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have three wonderful additions to our family." Ned smiled at his mother.

"Exactly, now enough of that. Let's talk about babies. I'm so happy for you and Susannah," she beamed at her son.

Ned's face brightened. "I'm thrilled."

"I hate that you guys are so far away. James doesn't even remember me. You should move back. Susannah can teach anywhere and you can work for BI here. I happen to know the boss. I'll put in a good word for you." She stared at her son letting him know she was serious.

"Mom, our life is in London. Susannah's family is there and we really like the idea of the kids being exposed to the British culture." He gave her a sad smile. "If I could be in two places at once you know I would be."

She blinked back tears. "I know. I just miss my son."

Chuck squeezed her a bit tighter. "But we want you to be happy. That's the main thing."

"I am and I'll be even happier tomorrow when I'm eating Dorota's banana cream pie." He stood up. "I'm exhausted."

Blair got up wrapping her arms tightly around him. He may be a grown man but he'd always be her baby. She whispered, "Don't tell your sister or brother but you always were my favorite."

He kissed her cheek smiling. "I knew it. Good night, Mom." He hugged Chuck. "See you guys in the morning."

"If James wakes up early send him to his Grammy and PopPop."

Ned nodded. "With pleasure." He left the room.

Blair turned to her husband with tears in her eyes. "I like having him home."

Chuck pulled her into his embrace kissing her temple. "I know you do." He led her out of the library and upstairs to bed.

They got ready and twenty minutes later slid into bed.

Blair sighed as she lay back onto her pillow. "Henry's boys wear me out. How do they have so much energy?"

Chuck pulled the covers up. "I noticed a hairline crack on the Shanghai model."

"Max couldn't leave it alone. You should've seen his face. He felt awful."

Chuck switched off his light. "I'm sure he did."

Blair reached out turning off her light as well. "I'm so happy for Ned and Susannah; another grandchild." She turned her head to look at her husband. The soft glow from the windows allowed her to see his profile. "Did you ever think we'd have seven grandkids let alone eight?"

He reached out pulling her to himself. She settled against his side laying her head on his chest. Her arm wrapped around his waist. She gave him a squeeze. "That, Chuck, is our legacy. Not BI or Waldorf designs but those kids."

And she was right. They had built a family together and it was strong and loving. Nothing else mattered. They could lose everything tomorrow; the money, the companies, the houses and none of it would make a bit of difference because they had each other.

He kissed the top of her head inhaling deeply. She smelled of cinnamon, pumpkin and home. He had everything he needed right here in his arms. His world was complete and that was what he would be most thankful for come tomorrow when he was sitting at his table surrounded by his family. Love really was the greatest gift of all.


End file.
